Ultraman One (Character)
is the son of Ultraman Zero and Ultrawoman Zeth. He has the combined aspects of Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven, having identical traits primiraily his protectors, triple sluggers, color timer and beam lamp, being inherited from them. One inherited the color green from Zeth, being the first Ultra to be resistant to the cold. As a powerful young and elite Ultra, he has a past that he is unwilling to tell to most people. Curently, One lives in the King's Temple and mentored over young Ultras as their teacher. Quotes History :;Birth: One was born in the healing chamber in King's Temple as the son of Ultraman Zero and Ultrawomen Zeth. :;Young Age: One is an Ultra who attended elementary school and become close friends with Ultraman Xena and Ultraman Giga. Apart from studying and doing well in his training, he usually follows his mother to the King's Temple to visit his grandfather. One will also follow Zero to the Mighty Base to see how Zero and his friends handle threats in the universe. Since then, Zero entrusted One to Leo, Astra and even Ultraman King to train him and groom him to become an Ultra Warrior to combat the dark figure. :;The Tragic: One, Xena and Giga where playing a nearby moon near the Land of Light, they were having fun and practicing their energy attack. Belial, who was watching this, feared that he rival son will someday be his obstacle and thus enticed a plan. Using his darkness powers, Belial created a backhole, the blackhole suck in everything in the moon, One and Xena where at the verge of getting sucked into the blackhole, Giga pushed them aside and causes himself to suck into the blackhole and disappear. One and Xena were horrified that their friend was gone like this. :;Punishment/ Road to Redemption: Xena punched One and walked away, ending their friendship. Xena vowed to make One pay. Soon, One's parents came and take One to the Plasma Spark towards for negotiations. One was sent to the dungeons King's Temple for his actions and not informing the elders where he was going to think and redeem his actions. Eventually, One was freed and continued his trainings and duties more seriously, obeying the others of his comrades respectfully. Xena eventually forgived One for his actions and vowed to find Giga together. :;Climatic Battle!Ultraman One vs Reuz and One vs Faust: After knowing of an unknown wandering in space, One travel to the strange planet to combat Ultraman Reuz with One emerged victorious and later received treatment for his wounds. Zero then warned One not to use his Aura Mode again. Later, One and his comrades team up with Reuz to fight again Belial and Faust by awakening the essences of Ultraman Uzone. :;Ultraman One Series: ::;First Battle: One landed to Earth in order to guard it from threats. First defeating Spider Zetton with the help of Xena. ::;Giga's Return and Reunion with Reuz: One reunited with Ultraman Giga after he come back from Noa's Universe to defeat Alien Magician at the cost of a women the alien possessed earlier on, Giga then revived her and merged with her under the alias Mirai Tomoya. One also reunited with Reuz, and was revived with a new form with Reuz and eclipse power. One team up with Reuz, Giga and Xena to defeated the lunar alien. ::;Evil Clone: After having a nightmare with One fighting One Darkness and getting brutally assaulted by his clone. One fought against One Darkness whom diguised as Kato Mosa, despite losing earlier on. One managed to gather his love and courage, defeated One Darkness. Just as though his job is finished, Belial gathered the souls of eight deceased monsters and fused them. One and his friends loss and caused the Earth to be lost. Fortunately, Zero, Mebius, Hikari, Ace, Leo and Dyna came and saved the Earth. Ace remained behind as Hokuto in One's place as he returns for treatment. ::;New Comrade: Sometime later, One returned back to Earth and tougher threats came about, One was eventually tired after defeating Jurugomo Phantom and Treedon, One Darkness returns and tricked One to defeat him. One Darkness transformed into his Calmity Form and reverted One back to his human form after using too much energy. After his mother treated him, King gave One the Lightning Spark, a legendary device and purified One Darkness from the darkness alongside his own powers. One obtained One Darkness as a new comrade. ::;Final Battle: Belial then personally descended on Earth with his armies of Darkclops , attacking Earth and Land of Light. Even with Zero's help, Belial possessed him and transformed into Zero Darkness. One, with Xena, Giga and OneD fought Belial but he easily shrugged off their attacks and defeating them by using Zero's forms including Ultimate Zero. But, hopes enraged after One Darkness revived Zero with all his light but Belial almost killed him by plunging Kato Mosa to a river. After trusting the love for humanity and the love for the Ultras, the Ultras transformed for one last time and fought Belial and his army, Zero returned to Land of Light while Xena and Giga fought their clones, One fought Belial across the solar system using the Lightning Spark, first at Pluto where both had a swordfight then on Uranus and Neptune with their attacks and physical arts. Landing on the dark planet, One defeated Belial and his threats by sealing him to the Lightning Spark. After a buffet and reunion with SACD, One seperated from One Otari, thanking him for his actions and departed for the Land of Light. :;Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: 5 years after the defeat of Belial, One return to the Earth to save Lila from the dark Ultra,Ultraman Virus. On Earth,new challenges are faced and new adventure are more challenging.One will overcome this challenges and move on as a ultra? He later merged and become as One with One Otari,officially taken One Otari as his human form after the youth killed in a plague. After defeating Virus and reversed the plague,he rescued Lila and along with Zero, One married Lila in their human forms at a hotel in Tokyo, Japan. With their friends at SACD, Zero as Ran, Xena and Giga as Haruto and Mirai, they witnessed One and Lila taking the oath to be husband and wife for eternaty. Soon, after a final shred tears, One, Lila and his friends returned back to the land of light. :;Ultraman One Season 4: :;Ultraman Spectrum(Series): COMING SOON :;Retirement: One retired from his duties as an Ultra Warrior thousand years later, One and Lila went to King's Temple along with Jane and his husband, Spectrum. One currently trains younger Ultras to become Ultra Warrior to combat threats and adviced them on what to do. :;Ultraman Geed One do not participated in the battle before the Crisis Impact and instead stay in the Land of Light to defend it from any possible threats from Belial fores along with hisfamily. He witnessed his father ventured to Earth using the last energies of his Ultimate Brace. Personality TO BE UPDTATED........ Appearances :;Normal Form One appears as a mixed color ultra in his normal form. One is mostly green around his body with his protectors similar to Zero, with a beam lamp and color timer. One also markings of orange, red and blue around his body. :;Strong Form One appearance changes to red around his body and his triple sluggers remains intact. He is stronger in his ultra armor and in terms of strength.The cost is One is not the fast in his other forms. :;Agile Form One appearance changes to entirely blue. :;Crescent Form One appearance changes to orange while retaining much of his green markings. :;Wisdom Form One appearance completely changes with his Ultra Armor being in white and golden in colour, One's protectors become circulated around with body and his color timer changed to diamond shaped while his beam lamp remains the same. :;Slugger Form :;Hexagonal Form One's appearance remain the same for his body except for his head, bearing the Sixtuple Sluggers, which the twice the amount of sluggers in his head. One also has one beam lamp in between every two sluggers, making it three beam lamp. One has a shuriken attached to his back when he can use as his weapon when he need. One corrupted form, his green colour changes to dark green and other colour changes to black and gun metal. Profile Stats *Human Form:One Otari *Transformation item:One Bracelet, Will Power *Age: His series is 7,600 years and his current age is 18,000 years old. *Home World: Land of Light *Weight: 35,000 tons *Heigh: 49 meters *Swimming Speed: 350km/h (Normal Form, Aura Form, Strongform), 1000km/h (Speed form), 1300km/h(Wisdom Form) *Flying Speed: Mach 10(Normal,Sluggers),Mach 8(Blaze),Mach 15(Agile),Mach 18(Wisdom) *Strength:215,000tonnes *Hobbies: Fighting, Swimming,Sweets *Dislikes: Bullying, Training, the name Belial Body Features *Protectors:The armor on his chest similar to Zero that give him Solar Power. But it can also used to fired beams and absorb powers. His Armour is the most sturdiest part if his body as it is impermeable to most attacks but not the strongest attack. *Color Timer :His timer color behaves like other Ultras, although One can be active for as long as he can withstand the stress on his whole body. Also, his life force is also stronger than other Ultras. *Triple Sluggers: The sluggers chest on his head similar his father. *Beam Lamp: A feature inherited both from Zero and Seven. Used to fire beams and recharge his energy. *Ultra Armor: One's skin it is resistant to fire and misslies. It is special as it is also resistant to cold and chemical explosions. But, all green Ultras have all this resistance. *Eyes:One eyes can see through Dark environments or see though the Ultra Armor. *One Bracelet: One possess a bracelet in his hands. Standard Abilities Powers that One can use in all forms. *'Emerium Cannon': A green ray of light One fires from his beam lamp. This is One's version of the Emerium Ray and Emerium Slash. *'Ultra Powers': One possess the standard powers an Ultra should have in the Land of Light such as acceleration, teleportation, telekinesis and his ability to change his size ans recharge. *'One Edge': Light bullets, orange arrow bullets.Used to down foes that are flying on the sky. *'One Barrier': Using his powers,he can erect a square barrier with his both hands. Although One can use his barrier in all forms, he is only seen using it in his normal form. **'One Hyper Release': One can reverse the shield and fires it as a form of a ball like bomb. **'One Hyper Beam': One can reverse the shield and release electricity beam from it. *'One Pure Shift': One's dimensional field, erected when One summons a blue ray of light to the sky. It enpowers himself and weaken others to his advantage. Although it is strong, Virus is able to break out of this with his claws. *'One Bracelet':A bracelet,given by UltraSeven who One was young and One can use the bracelet powers for various abilities and use it in all forms. **'Solar Light':A powerful blinding flesh from the bracelet,can be used to blind foes. **'Form Change': One can change to other forms at will when needed to. Forms - Blaze Form= Blaze Form One's red natural form, focucses more on brute strength than speed. This form name is Blaze as One can create flames in this form. In this form, One is more aggressive as he usually end his fights in a brutal manner. :;Special Moves *'One Garnet Shot/One Blazium Beam':X Style Beam. One charges his hands with fiery energy, and fires an orange beam in X style. It can destroy monsters in one blow, Blaze Form's version of the One Cross Shot. *'One Inferno Ray':One punches his opponent with a fist and send them flying several yards away with a ray of energy. :;Physical Moves *'Blaze Kick': Stronger version of the One kick, it can slice through monsters. *'Blaze Punch': Punch version of strong fiery kick. *'Counter Chop': A punch where One slices through the monster's head. *'XX Sluggers Attack': Using his sluggers, One runs at his opponent by slicing a X symbol in the monster body. *'XX Punch': By crossing a X in his hands, One charges his hand with fire and boxes his opponents. *'One Power':One can summon a great amount of strength from his body to pry open arms and jaws. *'One Knuckle':One can deliver a very powerful version of punch from his hands and punch against his foes. Foes will be knocked back by this attack and weakens. *'Improved Strength': One has improved strength that helps him to deal with strong monsters without trouble and it makes normal form more stronger. However, One lacks speed in this form. - Agile form= Aglie Form One's blue natural form, where One focuses more on speed than strength. This form name is agile as One is quite fast in movement. Also, this form enables One to calm down or purify his foes and ends the battle via peaceful means. :;Special Moves *'Soul Purify Calming Wave':One can fire blue particles from his hands to calm down aggresive monsters and reach their inner goodness and kindness. This is able to even purity souls of vengeful and innocent souls such as One Darkness. With the help of the Lightning Spark, One is able to completely pure One Darkness's wicked heart.One Otari can ue this in human form as well. *'One Shrinking Ray': One can shrink larger foes into the same size as himself. *'One Vanisher':One charges his hands and thrusts his hands in '+' style.One can fire an blue energy wave towards foes. It is able destroy monsters in one blow, One version of One Cross Shot in this form. :;Physical *'Pressure Overcome':In this form, One speed and mental abilities is also boosted. One is able to overcome great pressures under the sea that is able to weaken an unprotected Ultra completely. *'Agile Punch':A fast punch in this form. *'Agile Kick':A fast kick in this form,this is a flying and a slender kick. *'Agile Rotation Swing':One lifts up his opponents and swing them at incredible fast speeds and flings them after that. :;Others *'Healing':One is capable of healing any wounds in a very fast manner unlike his other forms,this is overcome the inability to take many damage in this form. *'Teleportation':One is able to teleport at very fast speeds without the cost of using to much energy. **'Acceleration':One can teleport himself into a blur to run and flight at extremely fast speeds, this is used to avoid energy blasts and enemy attacks. - Rainbow Form= Rainbow Form A form of One use when fighting Ultraman Reuz. Another One's natural form but he is covered in rainbow aura, this forms taps on mental boost. By focusing on mental boost, One's speed is higher than Agile Mode. One is more passive in this form. :;Special *'One Phoenix Aura':One engulfs himself with gold aura and rushes toward his foes. This is more powerful than his One Rainbow Light. *'One Rainbow Light': One's finisher in this form. Very powerful. :;Physical *'Enhanced Speed': In this form,One speed has been boosted. :;Miscelleanous *'Powers of Normal form': One has all the powers of his normal form in this form. - Crescent Form= Crescent Form One's orange coloured form, unlike his previous forms, this form is obtained from Reuz and at the same time revival under the Moon Eclipse. This form is stronger than Blaze Form. :;Special Moves *'One Moonlight': One's primary attack in this form, he first charges energy from his One Brace and he fires a ray of moonlight energy from his both hands. *'Lunar Blade': One creates a blade of energy and flings it at his foes. *'Spark Slash':Charged version of the One Edge, One can fire a Ray version of the One Edge.This had drastically effects on the opponent. *'Cross Shot':One's version of the One Cross Shot in this form.It is a 'L' style ray. *'Laser Ray':One can launch a powerful laser beam from his both eyes. *'One Laser Blow':By placing his hands in 'X' style, One can fire a red laser beam from it hands.More powerful than One Moonlight.This consumes much of One's energy,meaning it can only be used once per battle.It is this form's strongest attack. *'Arrow Slash':By generating an arrow from his protectors,One can release a bow like string from his right hand against the opponent.It can pierce through the most powerful armor.This is first used against One Darkness. :;Physical Techniques *'One Kick':A basic kick.There is dive kick, suspend kick , sudener kick, laser kick.This includes a powerful fire flying kick. *'Flying Kick':One can kick his foes by imputing energy into his legs with firery power.Enough to slice through foes. *'One Punch':A basic punch. *'One Chop':A basic chop. *'Haisuto Swing ':A basic swinging of its foes. *'One Tighting':One uses this techniques to strangle or tights it foes badly into they can't move.Examples include neck tighting, kneel tighting. *'One Driver':Similar to Zero Deliver. *'One Bang':One can charges his hands with fiery ball and using his hands to release a fiery chop/punch against foes. :;Other *'Potion Equipped(Name Unknown)':Using a special potion in his body, One can expelled organisms around him or calm or pure monsters. *'One Suspend':Simialr to Cosmos's Eclipse Blow Shot.One can suspend a huge amount of rocks, objects on the ground towards flying foes by firing a tornado. *'Balloon Shot':One can gathers energy around its body and cup it into a ball and releases the ball towards its foes. *'One Shield':One can summon a shield to protect himself from attacks and he can release it as a beam to reverse the attack. *'Pure Release'(Name Unknown):One can summon a light aura from his whole body to reverse the dark dimensional field and changes it back to his own dimensional field. - Wisdom Form= WisdomForm One's second most powerful form. This is acheived when One knows he true potential as he will be fully mastered to power of light of pure as he has all the hopes and his hearts he fought in his battles. He is a super ultra in those form. :;Special Moves ::;Original *'One Cross Shot':His '+' style beam that he uses in his base mode.It is improved. *'One Final Rainbow Light':His normal form most powerful finisher. *'One Garnet Buster':His Blaze form's strongest finisher. *'Ultimate Vanisher':A 't' style beam where he uses when he is in Agile mode. *'One Laser Blow':It is a 'x' style beam.It is improved. ::;New powers *'Wisdom Core':A core of plasma energy Cannon from One's full body.This is to release One hidden energies to pure area of darkness and pure all the dark energy to light energies.This is similar to Nexus's Generator Knckle. *'Wisdom Ray':A very powerful full light of purity beam when One places his hands in a 'L' style ray.Strong molecular bonds are broken down into small particles when it is hitted by this attack. *'Omni Arrow':A crescent shaped energy burst arc released from either hand or both hands.It can pure monsters and dark lived beings to their original forms without the need to use Wisdom Core. *'Wisdom Shield':One's body is now covered by a golden aura when One activates it.One becomes invincible and cannot be hitted by attacks. **'Shield':One can release golden sparks from the shield to attack any area of a distance.It has a destructive effect against powerful foes. **'Golden Burn':One can release the true power of the shield by covering himself with more aura and rush towards foes and burns them with the aura spark. *'One The Ultimate':One's Wisdom Form most powerful attack.One releases all his light of purity energies and fires it towards his opponent,it can destroy anything in pieces and ashes,this attack is more powerful than Legend's Spark of Legend.This attack cannot be dodged or blocked by it.This is Wisdom Form greatest techniques. *'One The Reverse':One curls a ball of golden energy and starts to charges it into a bigger ball of purity and can reverse and revive any beings and to reverse any damage done by evil beings.This is Wisdom Form greatest technique as well.Doing this will cause One to revert back to his normal mode. *'One Epsecially Blow':One can combine his One Final Rainbow Light and One Cross Shot to form a very powerful type of attack to foes.He can combine it with Reuz's powers to make it more powerful. :;Physical arts *'One Spark Kick':One engulfs himself with golden aura in his legs with gold Shockwaves and kick towards his enemies. *'One Spark Punch':Punch version of the kick.This moves is similar to Noa Inferno. *'One Bone Breaker':One rams his foes with his shoulder that can be used to break bones and bodies. *'One Head Ram':One uses his head to knock foes. *'One Lifting':One can lift his foes with strength and throws them. *'One High Spin Kick':One spins himself and delivers a very fast kick towards foes. *'One Golden Whip':One can use his hands or legs to whip his foes like his normal form. *'One Hyper Flight':Powering his own energy,One can flight at very high speeds without hand movements. :;Other Techniques *'One Crossover':In this form,One can summon a pocket dimensional door to travel to other universe and other dimensions. *'One Drift':One uses this to move as a blur and to teleport. *'Invisible':One can become invisible to dodge attacks and appear at another place. *'Improved Strength and Speed':One has improved strength and speed. *'Light Shield:One can summon a pure shield made up of light of purity to protect himself from attacks. *'Light Abilities':One light abilities are move improved and enchanced,he does not need to charge to use them. **'Pure Sphere':One can summons a pure sphere for travel and transport humans safely from a monster. **'Healing Factors':One can heal himself very fast and he can cure wounds on an Ally body by touching them. **'Mentality':One can mentally control his three sluggers and have a better and improved telekinesis for him to use. *'Powers of other forms':This is unknown but there are rumours that One can use his other techniques from his other forms but they are improved. - Sluggers Form= '''Sluggers Form' A new form of One after One fuses with Xena and Giga to form Contrast,it is a side effect after the fusion. This form debuts in episode 23, this is considered One fastest form. One's appearance changes to represent his friends and a sign which symbolises their friendship and bonds. In this form, One relies on his sluggers and using his enhanced speed to increase his combat effectveness. More speed than Rainbow or Agile. :;Miscelleanous *'Enhanced Speed': One has greatly enhanced speed in this form, boosted more speed in his Agile and Phoenix Form. **'Combat Proficent': One combines his speed and the knowledge of using his sluggers in combat which enables him to fight effectively and without trouble. :;Weapons *'One Sluggers Edge': An arrow weapon with his sluggers combined together, it looks like a trident but with his sluggers intergrated at the front with a handle for him to hold. :;Special *'One Hyper Slugger Tactics': - Hexagonal Form= Hexagonal Form Hexagonal Form is One's Ultimate Form that which is much strongest than Wisdom Mode. When One was choosen by The Messiah, he obtains a portion of the latter power as well as the light of the Scorpium Ultras. Also, he fuses with Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven and uses their assets as well. :;Weapons *'Sixtuple Sluggers': One can summon 6 sluggers in combat and control them mentally. This comes from his triple sluggers, Seven's Eye Slugger and Zero's Zero Slugger. **'Hundred Sixtuple Sluggers': One duplicates his Sixtuple Sluggers into one hundred copies and atatcking his foes. Can cut through any objects. **'Sixtuple Sluggers Slash': One uses his mental powers to bring forth his slughers and flings it at foes. The sluggers will then slahses foes multiple times before returning to One. :;Special Moves *'Hexagonal Chest Beam': One flys high and fires a very powerful chest beam from his chest. This has enough power to break through Evil Messiah's tentacles when his previous finishers cannot. This beam can cause devastating damage to the surroundings as well. *'Emerium Triple Burst': One also flys high and spinning around, charging his three beam lamps and fires a very powerful beam from his head. All seperate beams from each beam lmap is combined into One. *'Hexagonal The Final': One's final technqiue, One releases all the light that has been given to him. One then creates a large halo circle of light in front of him. One then fires a golden beam towars the halo and slamming at foes. This is stronger enough to finish off Evil Messiah when combined with Cure's Oceanic Drift. It's powers is immense as it destroyed the entire Evil Realm as well. However, such technique exhausts One greatly as he will be reverted back to his Normal Form. *'Hexagonal Blades': One summons two very large blades of Light of Purify, holding the blades in his two hands and throwing it at foes. It is twice his height when summoned. *'Hexagonal Reverse': Although not demonstrated, One can reverse any damage caused in this form or any foes, at the same time, One can revive his allies and bring back th balance of light and darkness. - Virus Mode= Virus Mode This is the corrupted form of One while possessed by Virus under the effect of Voiderium. One is more violent and has malicious thinking. Powers and Abilities are the same but augmented with minus energies. }} Trivia *One is the first Ultra to merge with a human(One Otari) as a human host becfore offically taken over him as he human form due to an accident that causes his life in the movie. *Despite being a descendant of Ultraseven and Ultraman Zero, One Otari does not transforms using an Ultra Eye but using One Bracelet via willpower. *One has four natural modes, Normal, Agile, Blaze and Rainbow Forms, which focus on a certain aspect, Normal focus on Balanced Combat, Agile focus on Speed, Blaze focus on Strength while Rainbow focus focus on Mental abilities. Wisdom is obtained when he realizes human potential and his own hope, Slugger is obtained as a gift from his friends after fusing into Contrast, Virus is under the effects of Voiderium, Hexagonal is obtained from Scorpium Ultras, The Messiah and fusing with Seven and Zero. Crescent is obtained from Reuz and revival under the Moon. *The reason why Hexagonal Form possess near omnipotence power is because of gaining a portion of the power of The Messiah, as One has been the choosen one to stop his darker sibling, The Messiah is considered to be an extremely powerful being. *If One to be given a life acion suit, it will greatly represents Ultraman Orb's Emerium SLugger but with Zero's Protectors instead. *It is unknown whether One can use One Rainbow Light on his own power as One can use it during his fight with Fusion Eight King with an enhanced version and also use it during his fight with Fusion Virus despite low energy. However, during his fight with Belial, One was only able to use it when the Lightning Spark shown brightly. Also, it is unknown whther One can also use Wisdom Mode in his own power as he activated it during his fight with Treedon with only Zero's help and his dimensional field. *One is the first Ultra to not debut in a series of his own, he appears in the crossover before that. One has also receive more assistant from other Ultras than SACD Members, showing One is still inexperienced in some cases. *One's Lightning Spark is not the same as Ginga Spark, with no relation to it. *One is the youngest Ultra to become a father, being 10,000 years that time, making the fourth generation to Seven's family. However, he is the first to bear a daughter instead of son. *One inherited his green colour from his mother. *One design is done by UltraGrenburr 123, Cdr, Dtf while his drawings is done by Apezx, thanks guys! Gallery Sksskkdkdkimage.jpg|One summons the Energy Trident from the Glitter Spark. 2014-02-08_23.04.52.jpg|Ultraman One by Apezx Imagejbggj.jpg|thumb|Ultraman One Normal Form OneRainbow.png|One Rainbow form by Gren Ultraman One Wisdom.png|One Wisdom form by Gren Ultraman One Crescent .png|One Crescent form by Gren Ultraman One Agile .png|One Agile form by Gren Ultraman One Blaze .png|One Blaze form by Gren One Wisdom render.png|One Wisdom form by Cdr Ultraman One Corrected version .png|Ultraman One by Gren OneForZhu!.png|Ultraman One by DtF Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Judo Ultras Category:Green Ultras Category:Victims of Virus